Same Old Tricks
by GothicAnimeGirl
Summary: Naraku decieved Inuyasha and Kikyou into betraying eachother. What happeneds if he uses the same trick on Miroku and Sango? Will they find out Naraku is tricking them before it's too late or will they end up like Inuyasha and Kikyou?[MS,On Hold for a bit]
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my fanfic, so please review! It takes place right after Chapter 464, when Kikyou dies. Just to let you know. Heh...

This fic is rated PG-13, it might change or it won't. It just depends what happeneds later in the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Same Old Tricks

Prologue 

The sun was setting in the west. It was the kind of sunset that was the color of blood...a crimson sunset.

Naraku, the evil half-demon that caused all the miseries of Inuyasha and the others, sat in the castle that he had recently retreated too. Fifty years ago he had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyou into betraying one another in order to make the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls, more tainted with evil. He believed it would make it more beautiful, but his plans were foiled. Kikyou, who was protecting and purifying the jewel, wanted the Shikon no Tama to remain dormant. She died, taking the Shikon no Tama with her on her funeral pyre. Inuyasha, who Kikyou thought betrayed her, was sealed to the sacred tree. He stayed there for fifty years; also thinking Kikyou betrayed him as well.

Fifty years later Kagome, the young maiden from the future, freed Inuyasha from his fifty year slumber. Later they would discover that she was the re-incarnation of the priestess Kikyou. A demon attempted to steal the jewel, but from Kagome's acute aim the jewel was shattered into thousands of tiny shards and scattered all over the world. Naraku had managed to get most of the shards and put them together. Now there was only one shard left...Kohaku's shard in his back. It was the only thing that was keeping him in this world. If it were to be removed he die instantly.

Naraku, holding the tainted jewel fragment in his hand, thought about Kikyou's death earlier that day. 'The foolish woman, thinking she could purify me along with the jewel.' He sat there for a while thinking how to get rid of Inuyasha and the others. He started thinking of the time when he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyou, and got an idea.

"Kanna.", he called. Kanna the void demon who was created from Naraku's flesh mysteriously appeared in the room with the faintest of noise. She looked as if she were seven and had very paled-skin. Her kimono was plain white, which made her skin look paler than it was. Her hair was a pure white also, that went to her shoulders with two while flowers in it. Her eyes were an ebony black, which showed no emotion. In her hands she held a mirror that could suck out the soul of a living being. It also could show anyone was doing at that exact time. Her mirror glowed as it showed Inuyasha and the others by Kikyou's new resting place.

Naraku stared into the mirror and grinned an evil smile. His eyes landed on Miroku and Sango, then he begun to laugh.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short! The next chapters will be longer! Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you have ideas that you would like to see, just tell me! 

Brooke


	2. Chapter 1

Ack! I haven't updated in a month! Sorry about that...

"..." Talking

_"..." Thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Same Old Tricks

Chapter 1

A week later, it was a peaceful day in Kaede's village. No one could ask for a more perfect day…

"Hentai!" Sango's slap echoed though the village. She got up from the ground she was sitting on and stomped off, leaving Miroku sitting on the ground with his cheek burning with the familiar hand print on it. Miroku sighted, for he once again made the mistake of rubbing Sango's rear.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village…

"SIT!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha body made contact with the ground, causing the familiar crater to form. "I'll be back in five day! Don't come after me either!" And with that Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared back to her time. Shippou who had witnessed the scene looked down at the now unconscious Inuyasha and simply muttered his usual reply. "Idiot."

* * *

Everyone seemed to be back in their normal routine from Naraku's last week encounter wand Kikyou's death. 

Naraku had been lying low for the past week, not that it was surprising to anyone. Everyone thought, no, everyone _knew_ he was plotting something. While on their break from Naraku and his demons, they were still on guard in case something were to happen. Sill, none of them had any idea what Naraku could be plotting.

Kouga, who was now without the two jewel shards in his legs, didn't want to be a bother to the group and went back to his home. Ginta and Hakkaku, who were delighted, thought they might be able to keep up with Kouga. That was short lived. "Ack! He still can run fast!" cried Hakkaku. "Kouga! Wait!" Ginta gasped, trying to keep up. Was the last thing they heard them say before they disappeared.

Inuyasha would barely talk to anyone unless he had too. Most of the time he would stare into space, thinking of Kikyou most likely. Other times, he would just unusually be quiet.

Kagome still blamed herself that she couldn't save Kikyou. _"Kagome…protect Kohaku's light…" _Kagome thought about Kikyou's last words to her, as she laid on her bed. Earlier she had told everyone that they need to go look for Kohaku soon. They all agreed after she finished her tests this week they would go looking for him.

* * *

Sango had found herself by a river and sat down by a nearby tree. She leaned back and closed her eyes. As she laid there, her mind began to drift. She thought about Miroku, like how handsome he was, especially when he smiled at her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around and saw Miroku. His eyes were unusually shadowed by his hair. She waited for him to say something sweet then do something perverted, it was their normal routine. Instead, he told her something in a voice that was almost to dark. "Sango… meet me by the sacred tree tonight after dusk."

"Houshi-sama?" She was about to ask him about why he wanted her to meet him later, but he was already walking away. _"That's weird, he usually never acts that way. Has something happened?"_

* * *

Miroku kept walking with an evil grin on his face. Suddenly a white baboon pelt appeared over him. "Now for the monk." Naraku said before he disappeared. 

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry for the looooong update. I've been extremely busy with Driver's Ed and many other things. I'll try to update sooner next time, but I can't make any promises since schools starting the 17th. The chapters are still so short... 

Please comment, or if you have anything you would like to see just tell me. Please be nice it's my first story...


	3. Chapter 2

Same Old Tricks 

Chapter 2

Later that evening Sango went to meet Miroku just a little bit early. When she got there she notice that wasn't there yet. She looked around, then after a while she sat down on the trunk of the Sacred Tree.

"Hmm…I guess I'll just wait for him." She said to herself. She sat there taking in a deep breath of the fresh evening air and waited. She leaned back on the Sacred Tree and relaxed. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what Miroku wanted to tell her.

"_Houshi-sama…He really didn't seem like himself…" _She couldn't figure it out. He just didn't seem right. His voice and his face seemed too dark. It was almost like he wanted to tell her something she wouldn't like.

A few moments later she heard footsteps coming closer. She looked up and saw Miroku, or who she thought was Miroku anyway, walking closer to her.

Sango stood up and looked at him. _"His face…it still looks dark." _She stared at him for a moment, before he said her name.

"Sango…"

"Houshi-sama, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Sango…this won't be easy to hear, but please just listen to me." He told her calmly.

"W-what is it?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Since Naraku killed Kikyou and took the sacred jewel fragment along with Koga's jewel shards, I've been thinking…" He said seriously. "Naraku has an advantage over all of us more than ever. We need to find a way to purify Naraku before he ever has a chance to attack us again."

"Uh-huh…" Sango said. _"Why couldn't he just tell me back then by the river?" _None of this made any sense to her. Why would this be hard to hear? Why was he telling her so carefully? She stared at him trying to figure it out, but she couldn't make anything of it.

"In order to do that…we have to take Kohaku's shard." He told her.

Sango's mind went blank. _"What did he say?"_ It took her awhile before she could find her voice. "W-what?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"We have to have a shard of the Jewel in order to purify Naraku. We could give it to Kagome to use her spiritual powers to purify the shard along with Naraku. Since there's no more jewel shards but Kohaku's left, we have to use it."

Sango was in complete shock over the entire conversation. If they took Kohaku's jewel shard, he would die! There was no way she would let that happen, she couldn't let it happen! No matter what she had to do.

"Houshi-sama, Isn't there something else we can do? There was to be another way!"

"I'm sorry Sango…"

"I won't let you kill Kohaku! You can't!" She was yelling at him now. She was trying, in any way, to stop him from killing Kohaku. She was about to say something, when something hard hit her on her left side of her head.

She fell hard to the ground, her hand was covering the place where she was hit. She winced from the throbbing pain and looked up at Miroku, who had just hit her with his shakujo, with a dark look on his face. She could barely believe he would do something like this, it wasn't like him at all!

"H-houshi-sama…?" She said half-consciously, looking at him.

He glared at her with hatred in his eyes and raised his staff to hit her again.

"I can't let you get in my way."

That was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

The real Miroku, meanwhile, was walking in the village. He had been to Kaede's hut earlier to see if Sango was there, but to only be told they hadn't seen her all day. He left her hut and started looking around for her. Now he had been looking for her now for almost a hour. It was starting to get dark and he was getting worried. 

In the shadows stood Naraku, disguised as Sango. He smiled his most evil smile and started to walk towards Miroku.

Miroku looked around and saw Sango coming towards him. Her faced was shadowed by her bangs and she was gripping Hiraikotsu as if she was about to attack someone with it.

"Sango?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I tried to make it longer...but I had a little bit of Writer's block.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can't make any promises...

Please tell me what you think:)


End file.
